


There’s a First Time for Everything, Even if You’ve Done it Before

by ReadInTheNight



Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDWW2020, Bamian bottoming for the first time, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Damian Wayne Week, Bottom Damian Wayne Week 2020, Dirty Talk, I hope it's not terrible, Jon topping for the first time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jonathan Kent, no beta we die like robins, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: Jon wants to switch things up in the bedroom. Damian is more than willing to try out something new. Spoiler alert: he really enjoys it.Day 3 of Bottom Damian Wayne Week; prompt: First time.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	There’s a First Time for Everything, Even if You’ve Done it Before

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not English, nor did anyone beta this fic. So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it.

“I wanna try something.”

Damian looked up from the book he was reading to see a blushing and nervous Jon standing before him. Damian motioned for him to continue.

Jon bit his lip, “I- eh- I’d like to, hm, Idliketotopyou.” He finished in one breath.

“Beloved, if you want me to understand what you’re saying, I’m afraid you’ll have to pause between your words.” Damian stood up and walked towards Jon. He put his hand on Jon’s cheek and kissed him slowly. With every touch of his tongue he could feel Jon’ relax more and more. “Now, repeat what you said, but in such a way that I can actually understand you.”

Jon turned his head away refusing to look at Damian when he softly said, “I’d like to top you.”

Damian could see it in front of him, him on all fours and Jon behind him, thrusting in and out, arms tensed while holding onto Damian’s hips but stopping himself from using too much of his kryptonian strength. Damian couldn’t help mut let out a deep groan.

“Yes, yes Beloved, I’d like that too”, he whispered hoarsely, “you okay with now? Cause now that I’ve imagined it, I can’t stop.”

At that Jon’s hands sneaked towards Damian’s back and grabbed his butt, squeezing it once, hard. Jon’s pupils blew wide open at the sound Damian made. He leaned forward and nibbled on Damian’s earlobe. After slowly licking his way up the edge of Damian’s earlobe he whispered, “I’m fine with now, but for that I’ll need you to go to the bathroom first and prepare. I’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom.” After one last butt squeeze and earlobe nibble Jon let go of Damian and confidently walked towards their bedroom, not noticing the hardon Damian was already supporting.

Damian rushed to the bathroom and quickly took off his clothes. He took his time cleaning out, it was his first time bottoming and he wanted to make sure everything went right. If he had to believe the sounds Jon made when they had sex, then bottoming must feel amazing. He’d been wondering about switching things around for a while now, but never found the right moment to bring it up. Seemed like his half-kryptonian had been wondering about the same thing and had found the right moment to ask him.

After he was done in the bathroom, he left for the bedroom with a beating heart. Even though he really wanted this, he was still rather nervous. When he saw Jon, however, he noticed he wasn’t the only one.

“So, ehm, how are we going to do this?”, the half-kryptonian asked.

Damian walked up to Jon and pulled him towards the edge of the bed, both taking a seat, and started kissing him. “Like this, and let your intuition take over. You’ll know what to do, and if not, I’ll guide you.”

Jon kissed him back, while his hands trailed over Damian’s back and shoulders. After a while Jon got more confident and bit Damian’s bottom lip, which made him softly moan. That was all the incentive Jon needed. Jon pushed Damian backwards, so he lay down and moved on top of him.

He started to kiss Damian’s throat, sucked on his Addams apple and worked his way downward. He took a break going downward ad Damian’s left nipple. After a filthy lick he decided to softly bite on it and twirl it around between his teeth, while playing with Damian’s right nipple. Damian’s back lifted off the matrass and he gasped Jon’s name. “Yes, please-”. Jon repeated the process on Damian’s right nipple before working his way further down.

Once arrived at Damian’s crotch he decided to ignore the hard member and instead bite on Damian’s inner thigh, hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to draw blood. Damian felt a shock of pleasure shoot through him and could feel his hard cock asking for attention.

“Jon, please-” was all he could manage to say before he felt something wet licking his butthole. “Yes! Yes, please, Jon, please!” He moaned

Slowly but surely, he could feel the muscles around his butthole relax. Jon must have noticed the same thing, because before Damian could prepare for it, he pushed his tongue inside Damian’s ass. Jon started to eat him out like he was a starved man, and this was his first meal in days. All the while ignoring Damian’s cock.

After what felt like forever Jon’s tongue left his butthole, a little whine escaped Damian’s throat.

“You should see yourself Dami. So beautiful. Spread out underneath me, cock begging for attention”, at that he gave one big wet kiss to the top of Damian’s cock, “you’re practically begging me to take you here and now. And I will. I will fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days. I’ll make you scream until you’re so hoarse, your family will ask you what happened to you. And you won’t be able to say anything, because that would mean admitting the strong and powerful Damian Wayne let himself be fucked like a little bitch, while begging for more.”

Jon reached towards the nightstand where they kept their bottle of lube.

“You know Kent, if you say things like that, you’ll have to make true to your words, otherwise-” Damian got cut of mid-sentence by the feeling of a lubed up digit entering him. He arched his back once more and let out a loud moan. Jon’s finger started to slowly more around and work its way in and out of Damian’s hole until there was enough room to enter a second finger.

Damian grabbed his dick and started to pump up and down, looking for some sort of release. Suddenly Jon’s fingers left Damian’s hole and he let out another whine.

Jon slapped his hand away, “Ah ah. It’s my turn to make you feel cared for. I’ve deliberately been neglecting that wonderful part of your well build anatomy after you did the same thing to me last week. Now it’s my turn. If you wanna hold onto something, you can hold onto my hair”. He placed another kiss on top of Damian’s dick, while at the same time shoving three fingers inside Damian’s hole. Damian’s hands shot up to Jon’s hair and pulled on some strands, making Jon moan in return.

Damian saw stars and yelled Jon’s name. “This, ah, this way you’re- mmm- doing this? Ah, revenge?” he barely got out.

“Among other things. Revenge and because I’ve been wondering how you’d feel beneath me.”

After Jon had fully opened Damian up, he removed his fingers, earning himself another of those dirty Damian Wayne patented whines, and leaned up so he could kiss Damian.

Jon looked Damian in the eyes and got serious. “I’m going to enter you now. You ready?”

“Yes, Beloved” Damian leaned up to peck Jon on the lips.

“If it hurts or becomes uncomfortable, let me know.”

“I will, but I trust you Beloved. You won’t hurt me.”

With that Jon lined his cock up in front of Damian’s hole and started to slowly push in. Inch by inch Damian could feel himself stretch, open up to Jon. It slightly burned but the lube and preparation made it so it didn’t hurt. Once Jon was fully buried inside Damian, he stayed there for a second catching his breath.

“Dami, Dames, you feel- you feel so good and tight around me. You’re doing amazing, you are amazing.”

“Beloved, please- please move, I can’t- it feels so good.”

Jon started to move out of Damian before quickly thrusting in again, making Damian yell out in pleasure. Jon started to work up a rhythm, moving his hips, searching for Damian’s prostate. When Jon finally hit it, Damian felt a pleasure like he’s never felt before. Stars started dancing in front of his eyes and spikes of pleasure shot through his body.

Jon started whispering Damian’s name like a mantra. Suddenly he grabbed Damian’s cock and started stroking it with vigour. “I’m- I’m close, Dami, come for me. Show me what you got.”

The combined pleasure of Jon thrusting in and out of him, hitting his prostate with precision each time, and his hand moving up and down Damian’s shaft made it so it didn’t take long before Damian felt himself go over the edge.

His vision when white while cum shot out of his member and into Jon’s hand. His muscles tightened around Jon’s cock pushing him over the edge too. Jon came balls deep into Damian. Damian, however, didn’t notice anything of it, still feeling the pleasure course through his body.

Once both of them came down from their orgasm Jon pulled out of Damian. Noticing his cum covered hand he started to lick it clean, making Damian groan.

“If you do things like that, you’ll make me want to go a second round.”

Jon perked up at that, “You liked it that much?”

“Yes beloved, I liked it that much. I propose that we switch things up like this more often. And yes, I am not opposed to a second round. I remember you saying something about me not being able to walk for the next few days and being hoarse?”

Jon’s pupils went wide with lust, “Oh, so it’s like that. I might have some more ideas of fun. It might involve you on your hands and knees, pushing that wonderfully shaped ass of yours into the air. And if you’re up for a round three I’d love to see you ride me until you come without me even touching you.”

Damian kissed Jon, his hand sneaking downwards and sensually stroking Jon’s cock. “Hmm, I won’t say no to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing smut. I hope it wasn't too bad. Please don't be too harsh on me. I though it would be funny with a promt like "first time" to write smut for the first time.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a kudo or a comment. I really enjoy reading comments and replying to them!
> 
> Want more DC and Batfam content? Come and say hi on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReadsKnights) or on [Tumblr](https://read-in-the-night.tumblr.com/).


End file.
